gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me to oryginalna piosenka New Directions z Original Song, szesnastego odcinka sezonu drugiego. Została wykonana przez New Directions , solo miała Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel i Santana. Tytuł piosenki powstał podczas burzy mózgów, gdy New Directions rozmawiali o tym, co złego zrobiła im ostatnio Sue i jak przez to się czuli: rzucała patykami w głowę Mercedes, napełniła szkolne szafki Brittany i Santany błotem, udawała Tinę i pytała ją, czy zmienia imię na „Tina Cohen-Loser”. Używając tych słów, Will stworzył tytuł'' „Loser Like Me”''. Tekst piosenki mówi o członkach New Directions, o tym jak znęcano się nad nimi i traktowano jak wyrzutki, jednak użyli tych doświadczeń by wzbić się wyżej niż inni. Występ kończy się tym, jak New Directions „oblewa” tłum czerwonym confetti z kubków, parodiując to jak zwykle byli sami byli oblewani w szkole. To jedna z dwóch oryginalnych piosenek, jaką wykonali na zawodach, drugą była Get It Right, solo Rachel. Loser Like Me jest znana jako piosenka przewodnia Glee. („Glee Theme Song”), bo opisuje New Directions jako przegranych i nieudaczników. Została napisana przez Adam’a Anders’a, Max’a Martin’a, Peer’a Åström’a, Savan’a Kotecha, and Johan’a Schuster’a. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero | Wszyscy myślicie, że jestem nikim (Santana: Huh) But hey! | Ale przecież Rachel z New Directions: Everyone you wanna be, | Każdy z twych idoli Probably started off like me '''| Prawdopodobnie taki był '''Rachel: You may say that I'm a freak show, | Mówicie, że jestem dziwakiem (Santana: I don't care) But, hey! | (Nie obchodzi mnie to) Bo wiem Rachel z New Directions: Give it just a little time, | Że niedługo I bet you're gonna change your mind '''| Zrozumiecie swój błąd '''Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way | Wszystkie te świństwa It ain't so hard to take | Nie były dla mnie takie straszne Finn i Rachel: That's right | Właśnie tak Rachel z New Directions: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name | Żyłem z poczuciem, że pewnego dnia, gdy krzykniecie me imię Rachel: And I'll just look away | Ja po prostu się od Was odwrócę Finn i Rachel: That's right | Właśnie Rachel z New Directions (Finn i Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me | Dalej, nienawidz mnie And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) | Mów o tym, niech wszyscy słyszą Hit me with the worst you've got, '''| Dowal mi najgorszym co masz '''And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) | Zniszcz mnie (Nic mnie to nie obchodzi) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, | Dalej, zaraz dojdziesz do wniosku Finn i Rachel z New Directions: You wanna be, | Że chciałbyś być You wanna be '''| Chciałbyś być '''A loser like me, | Taki jak ja A loser like me. '''| Jak ja '''Finn: Push me up against the locker | Popchnij mnie na szkolną szafkę Finn z New Directions: And, hey, all I do is shake it off | Ja i tak się otrząsnę I'll get you back when I'm your boss '''| Poczekaj tylko, jak zostanę twym szefem '''Finn: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters | Nie odchodzi mnie wasze zdanie Finn z New Directions: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. '''| Bo ja będę wielką gwiazdą '''I'll see you when you wash my car. | Zobaczymy się w waszej ponurej pracy na myjni Rachel z New Directions: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, | Wszystkie te świństwa Rachel: It ain't so hard to take. '''| Nie były dla mnie takie straszne '''Finn i Rachel: That's right. | Właśnie tak Rachel z New Directions: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. | Żyłem z poczuciem, że pewnego dnia, gdy krzykniecie me imię Rachel: And I'll just look away. | Ja po prostu się od Was odwrócę Finn i Rachel: That's right. | Właśnie tak Rachel z New Directions (Finn i Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me | Dalej, nienawidz mnie And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) | Mów o tym, niech wszyscy słyszą Hit me with the worst you've got, | Dowal mi najgorszym co masz And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) | Zniszcz mnie (Nic mnie to nie obchodzi) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, | Dalej, zaraz dojdziesz do wniosku Finn i Rachel z New Directions: You wanna be, '| Że chciałbyś być '''You wanna be '| Chciałbyś być '''A loser like me, | Taki jak ja A loser like me. | Jak ja Rachel: A loser like me. | Taki jak ja Brittany i Santana z New Directions: Hey, you, over there, | Ty, właśnie ty Keep the "L" up up in the air | Dalej pokaż kim jesteś Hey, you, over there, '''| Ty '''Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care | Pokaż kim jesteś You can throw your sticks, | Możecie nas obrzucać patykami And you can throw your stones | Kamieniami też Like a rocket just watch me go, yeah | Zobaczycie jaki będę L-O-S-E-R, '''| L-O-S-E-R '''I can only be who I are! | W końcu mogę być sobą! Rachel (New Directions): (Yeah!) Just go ahead and hate on me | Dalej nienawidź mnie And run your mouth | Mów o tym Finn and Rachel: So everyone can hear | Niech wszyscy słyszą Rachel z New Directions (Finn i Rachel): Hit me with the worst you've got,and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) | Dowal mi najgorszym co masz, zniszcz mnie Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, | Dalej, zaraz dojdziesz do wniosku Finn i Rachel z New Directions: You wanna be, | Że chciałbyś być You wanna be | Chciałbyś być A loser like me, | Taki jak ja Rachel z New Directions (Mercedes z Finn'em i Rachel): Just (Mercedes: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me | Dalej nienawidź mnie And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) | Mów o tym, niech wszyscy słyszą Hit me with the worst you've got, | Dowal mi najgorszym co masz And knock me down (Finn i Rachel: Baby, I don't care) | Zniszcz mnie Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: Oh!) | Dalej, niedługo dojdziesz do wniosku You wanna be (Mercedes: Be!) | Że chciałbyś być Finn i Rachel z New Directions: You wanna be | Chciałbyś być A loser like me, | Taki jak ja Rachel: A loser like me, | Taki jak ja Rachel z New Directions: A loser like me, | Taki jak ja Rachel: A loser like me, | Taki jak ja Rachel z New Directions: A loser like me. | Taki jak ja! Ciekawostki *To jedna z pięciu piosenek wykonanych na zawodach, gdzie użyto rekwizytów (kubki z confetti). *Na trasie Glee Live, Blaine występował w piosence Loser Like Me, mimo, że wtedy nie był jeszcze w New Directions, tak jak Kurt, który wtedy należał do Warblersów. *Piosenka została zainspirowana nienawiścią Sue do chóru. *W roboczej wersji scenariusza Original Song, Quinn i Rachel napisały tą piosenkę. Galeria 1000px-Llm still.jpg Tumblr llj9757ewt1qgfhcn.jpg Loser LIke Me-Glee.jpg Loser Like Me Rachel.gif LoserLikeMe.png 20111209160648!Glee-loser-like-me-480x332.jpg Loserlikeme.png Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Własne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Original Song Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka New Directions